Becoming A Goddess
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: What would have happened had Nanami not become the new Earth deity? What if it was someone else? How does Tomoe handle her, will they still fall in love or will Tomoe's curse never be healed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Except Ashi I love messing with her.**

**123456**

'My life sucks.' Readjusting her bag which held all of her belongings at the moment Ashi moved over to a bench, dropping her dogs leash to let her head fall into her hands. 'What am I gonna do? Mother ran off and I just got throw out of my house.' Sitting up she watched her dog run around sniffing things, before letting her head fall back looking up at the night sky. The stars reflected in lively teal eyes as the 18 year old tried to figure out her next move.

"Help! Someone get this dog!" Jerking up the raven haired teen looked around, seeing a blond man in a tree with her German Shepherd at the bottom she sighed jogging over. Tying her dog to a nearby tree she apologized.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't think anyone was out this late or I never would have let her go." Pulling his glasses off to clean them, the man walked over to the wooden bench she had previously occupied. Sitting down he smiled at her patting the space beside him, which she took keeping a cautious eye trained on him.

"It's alright, I guess none of the locals want me back here. I was on my way home." Sighing again Ashi propped her head on her hand staring at her dog, who stared back in return. 'Weird…'

"At least you have a home to go back to. I just lost mine." Frowning slightly Mikage took in the girl's aura. 'She is filled with so much pain, yet so much hope at the same time.' Self-consciously running a hand through her messy bangs Ashi shifted.

"I ran away from my home many years ago. I'm sure Tomoe will kill me if I return." Getting an idea he sit straighter causing the teen to turn to him. "Why don't I give you my home? It's much more suited for you than me. Yes that's what I'll do." Darting forward before she could stop him, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Yelping she jerked back falling off the bench much to her companions amusement. Rubbing her back she growled glaring up at Mikage.

"Ow that hurt. Don't you know you have to survive at least 3 dates before you get a kiss?" Standing up the Earth deity offered her his hand helping her up. Hiding his laughter he handed her a piece of paper with a map drawn on it.

"I'm sorry Ashi I didn't expect you to do that. When you get there tell them Mikage sent you." Waving over his shoulder he smiled to himself.

* * *

Looking around at the dead trees and run down shrine the teen groaned dropping her head. "I knew that asshole was playing a joke." Tugging on her dogs leash she started away, only to stop when her mutt stayed seated staring up at the shrine. "Mikage-Sama welcome home!" Eyes widening flames burst from the ground letting go of her dog who bounced around the shrine, Ashi ran nearly knocking the shoji screen off its hinges when she slammed it open only to freeze in her tracks.

"Mikage I'm going to fucking kill you!" Falling backwards as Tomoe rushed forward claws and fangs bared the girl squeaked shocking the demon centimeters from her neck. Inhaling deeply the fox frowned. "You're not Mikage. Who are you?" Uncovering her face Ashi glared up into beautiful amethyst orbs.

"Gee what a nice way to be welcomed to a shrine. No wonder this place is abandoned with your attitude it's a wonder the spirits haven't left too." Pushing him back so she could sit up, the familiar growled folding his arms.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't Mikage? Your aura is just like the Ear…" Eyes widening he pushed aside her black bangs gaping before standing up and spinning away. "I refuse to serve a lowly human god." Two small floating spirits appeared waving their hands frantically.

"Tomoe-dono don't say that if Mikage thinks she can be an Earth deity then she can." Turning to the female still lying on the floor they both grabbed an arm pulling her back up. "We're Onikiri and Kotetsu the spirits of this shrine!" Nodding a little she gently pushed them aside fixated on the large silver tail swishing behind this so called Tomoe. Muttering to himself he didn't notice the small human sneaking up behind him until she already had his tail in her grasp. Watching her from over his shoulder he frowned when she started running her fingers over the soft fur.

"Girl what are you doing to my tail?" Jumping as if she'd forgotten he was there, a glare made its way back to her face. That is before her shocking teal eyes drifted to the top of his head then they sparkled with happiness.

"You have ears too! This is my lucky day!" Catching her wrists before she could reach his ears Tomoe sighed pushing her away. Blinking Ashi came back to her senses, pulling out of the demons hands which she noted were topped with very sharp claws. "You're a kitsune Youkai right? Your ears and tail are too big and way to fluffy to be Neko or Inu." Blinking at the human in front of him Tomoe was at a loss for what to do, so he insulted her.

"What would a pathetic human know about demons? How can a human be an Earth deity? I'm leaving." Spinning on his heel the fox disappeared into the shadows of the shrine only catching part of what Ashi said.

"Come back and say that to my face you Bastard! Tha…." This new human god was nothing like what he had heard humans were like.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the porch overlooking the inner garden Ashi sighed wondering why she had to pull grass. It's grass it wasn't hurting anyone, besides she still had to dust the main hall and clean the offering bin and the water stall. Feeling a demonic aura behind her she turned as Tomoe appeared in a blast of blue foxfire. "Hello Foxy, how are you doing today? I thought you were leaving?" Baring his fangs the familiar grumbled crouching down beside her.

"Don't tell me your already tired, useless human. You're not fit to be the Land God. Let me guess you ran away and Mikage took pity on you." Smirking and bringing a small fan to his lips a chuckle escaped. Snatching the fawn from his hand she opened it fanning her face, smiling and letting a small amount of her fangs to peek out.

"Why thank you fluffy. With me being a weak, pathetic human, I have to take breaks every now and then. Excuse me for not being a demon on great mighty fox." Grinning and trying to get the fan back the kitsune gave up when she pulled it out of his reach. Shutting the elegant fan she placed it in his hand sighing. "Yesterday Onikiri and Kotetsu brought it to my attention that you maintained the shrine for 20 years by yourself, I wanna say I'm very sorry for what I said to you when we met. I understand that foxes are social demons and with only those two and the occasional show girl you must have been going insane." Jumping up he kicked her off the porch.

"Don't act like you know me! You don't know anything! Ashi don't touch Mikage's mirror." Spinning around she slung her rag at him soaking the front of his clothes.

"You motherfu…." Foxfire surrounded him as he traveled back to the demon world. Walking into a tavern Tomoe planned on getting drunk a then visiting the nearby Red Light District. Sometime later a one eyed demon barged in screaming about the Earth Shrine. Muttering 'I'm in a bad mood' Tomoe poured another drink.

"I've heard that Mikage shrine has been left abandoned. If that's true can I have it Tomoe? There's a sweet smell coming from the grounds like a human." Looking over his cup of sake the fox glared.

"You don't need my permission." Grinning to Cyclopes laughed.

"Does that mean I can eat her?" Pupils narrowing the familiar smiled.

"I don't care; however, I said I was in a bad mood." Catching the other demons arm he tossed it outside following shortly after, tearing into the soft tissue of its stomach.

* * *

Cracking an eye open the next morning Ashi groaned rolling over. "I can't do this on my own." Sitting up the teen picked up her brush running it through her hair deciding to wear it down today instead of her normal pony tail. Crawling over to her bag she tossed things aside digging for a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt, changing she petted her dog before stepping out in to the hall. "Onikiri! Kotetsu!" Waiting for the Will' O' the Wisps to appear she hummed.

"Hai Ashi-sama!" She smiled at the spirits.

"Do either one of you happen to know where Tomoe is?" Nodding they grabbed her hand tugging her through the darkness towards the demon world. When the shadows vanished Ashi dragged both spirits into an alley way. "I need a talisman, please and thank you." Onikiri pulled out a piece of paper while Kotetsu held out a brush. Quickly scribbling what she wanted down she tucked the paper down into her bra so it wouldn't fall out. With a puff of smoke Black vixen ears and a fluffy black white tipped tail appeared, looking over her shoulder she gave the furry appendages a test wag. Satisfied that they worked they way she wanted the God turned Demon checked her claws and ran her tongue over newly grown fangs. Tucking her hands into her black and teal swirled kimono Ashi closed her teal eyes trying to sense Tomoe's demonic aura, when she found it she headed in that direction.

"Tomoe-dono couldn't be in a place like this!" Looking around the teen had to admit it was a rather shady part of town. Stopping in front of a building the vixen wrinkled her nose at the smell. 'Well at least now I know what sex smells like.' Hooking her claws on the door she tugged it open letting the two tiny spirits float in before her. "Tomoe-dono! Are you here Tomoe-dono?" Velvety ears tweaked when a males voice answered from farther inside.

"You're too loud Onikiri, Kotetsu. What do you want with me?" Looking back over their shoulders for Ashi they weren't disappointed when she rounded the corner dragging a pour Neko Youkai by his collar while a black foxfire burned in her other hand. Tossing the whimpering demon at the two Tanuki girls in the room she nodded for them to leave, which they did after a nicely placed glare. Taking in the beautiful vixen in front of him Tomoe felt his heart speed up. "Who is this?" Huffing Ashi flicked her foxfire at the familiars head.

"Really Tomoe I haven't changed that much." Choking on his sake the fox's eyes widened.

"Ashi?" Turning towards the two shrine spirits a growl rose in his throat. "Why did you bring her here, she's easy food for demons. Take her back to where she belongs." Snarling Ashi grabbed the front of his clothes pulling him closer to her face.

"Listen here you no go fox, I can't run the shrine without you, Bastard. So sober up, put some clothes on and march your furry ass back to where _you_ belong. Don't worry about where I belong, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I expect you outside in 3 minutes." Releasing his kimono the demoness disappeared out the door with a final flick of her tail. Staring at the closed door Tomoe raised a hand to his chest feeling his heart pounding underneath his hand. Taking the Earth gods advice he righted clothes before stepping out the door scowling at the short female before him. Not caring if he was glaring or not she looped her arm through his following Onikiri and Kotetsu back to the human world. Feeling something brush her tail she looked back, blushing when she realized it was Tomoe's tail touching hers. Seeing her look back the kitsune frowned. 'If she already has feeling in her illusions she must be stronger than I thought.'

**And there ya go! Chapter one is done. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling out of bed the next morning Ashi hissed as the muscles in her lower back screamed in protest. Peering around the room her heart sped up realizing she wasn't at home. 'That means everything that happened over the last few days really did happen…' Pupils dilating, the new land gods breathing became quick and shallow. 'Easy Yami you can handle this there's only an extremely hot demon somewhere around and you just happen to be a god now.' Crawling over to her bag she grabbed a bottle of pills laying on top dry swallowing 2 before digging out pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt much like yesterdays, changing. Sliding her door open her hand brushed her mutts back as the dog slipped by on its way out side. Yawning the new Earth god stretched, waving timidly at the Kitsune lounging in a nearby tree when she spotted the silver haired male. Moving to the kitchen she made herself a cup of hot chocolate glancing out the window to check on Onikiri and Kotetsu who were playing with her dog , Yoshi, before going back outside to sit on the porch overlooking the Sakura trees. Scenting the air Tomoe jumped down next to Ashi peering curiously at the purple coffee mug in her hand. "What is that?" Bringing the cup to her mouth to sip she raised an eyebrow, crossing her eyes to stare at the fox.

"You mean the cocoa? It's chocolate." Holding the mug out for him she smiled. "Here try some, it's really good." Slowly taking the cup the familiar sniffed it one last time before sipping the hot liquid like he had seen the human do. Sloshing it around in his mouth the demon had to admit it wasn't that bad. Handing Ashi her mug back he sit beside her pulling his fan out. "See it wasn't so bad was it? You don't have rabies do you?" Glaring at her from the corner of his eye he growled, earning a laugh. "I was only playing; gosh don't get your flowery kimono in a bunch."

"You know you still have a long way to go before you're really a land god. The only way you'll get stronger is if you use your new powers. Your illusion was see through yesterday, try turning that cocoa into something else." At her blank stare he sighed. "You can use a talisman if you must." Fishing around in her pocket she produced a sticky note and a pen. Scribbling something down, she stuck the note on the side of her mug before handing it back to him. Sniffing the new substance he sighed. "I knew you were hopeless." Blinking up at him with wide teal eyes she wrinkled her nose.

"Well excuse me I'm new to this. At least Onikiri and Kotetsu are nice to me when I mess up." Marching into the middle of the garden she plopped down on a waiting blanket folding her legs under her. "So I can't turn water into wine, big deal." After flipping him off she shut her eyes concentrating on summoning her powers. Unknown to her a gentle glow surrounded her form gluing the now fuming demon to his spot. Watching as one of the Sakura buds started to bloom around Ashi, Tomoe shook his head, standing up he sipped the cocoa. Sitting the cup back down the familiar decided he needed something to do, so with a sigh he started towards the front of the shrine planning on cleaning the offering bin. Missing as a tiny bird landed in front of the Earth deity.

"Land Goddess. This evening the Princess of the swamp will come to meet the new land god." Cracking an eye open Ashi, frowned when the bird flew away before she could ask it anything. Realizing a bird had just talked to her she shut her eyes tight focusing on her breathing, ignoring the pain in her chest.

* * *

"What does it mean when a bird says that the Princess of the swamp is coming here?" Glancing over at the human who had paused in reading the shrine prayers, Tomoe frowned.

"When did this bird say this?" The goddess sit the prayer log down and angled her head to peek over her reading glasses.

"This morning, it said she would be here this evening to meet the new land god." Crossing her eyes and looking up towards her forehead Ashi continued. "By this glowing mark thingy on my head I'm guessing that would be me, right?" Sipping his sake the fox rolled his eyes.

"Yea but that doesn't matter now. I can't let them find out that the new god is a silly human girl. You'll stay in this room and won't come out till their gone. Am I understood?" Waving him off she righted her glasses and continued reading. Frowning at one of the entries the teen looked back up.

"Why are most of these prayers about love or marriage?" Tapping his chin with his fan Tomoe smirked.

"Didn't you know that Mikage was also the god of marriage?" Groaning she shut the book, placing her glasses on top of it.

"Great as if my love life wasn't bad enough now I get to fuck other people's up too. I can't even hold a boyfriend for more than a month, how am I supposed to set people up for life?" Letting her head drop to the table she groaned pulling her hair. "Will you help me Tomoe; you seem to be good with the ladies. You have to know something about this shit." Watching her look up at him he smirked as a piece of paper stuck to her forehead, causing her luminous teal eyes to cross.

"I'm a fox demon; lust is more suited to me than love. If you're to be the new deity you must learn to do this on your own." Snorting Ashi tugged the paper off the face watching his tail wave back and forth slowly.

"Isn't love and lust basically the same thing? You have to have attraction before love can take place." Reaching over to tweak one of his ears she smiled lightly when he growled. "You're adorable so it's easy to see why the raccoon dogs like you so much, plus when you get past the moodiness and glare you're actually a pretty nice demon." Looking down sharply a faintly blush colored his cheeks.

"Aren't you supposed to be going over to log books? Stop wasting time, and do your job." The fox sit his cup down, before standing up to go prepare for the swamp princess's arrival. Pausing half way out of the room he turned back. "Remember, stay in your room until the Swamp Princess leaves. You as a weak human can't protect yourself against demons; you'd be fish food before the end of the night. You would only be in the way." Propping her head up she stared at him with disinterested half lidded eyes.

"I know Tomoe, now go even if I don't get to make my grand appearance I don't want them thinking that this shrine is any less than it was when Mikage ran it, after all the work you put into it over the years you should at least be proud to show it off." Smirking he turned away pausing briefly as a soft 'Thank you' reached his ears.

* * *

The Earth deity was bored, after reading for 4 hours straight her head had started to throb. To make matters worse as soon as Himemiko had arrived Yoshi had gone crazy snarling and barking, sure she had the two spirits to keep her company but she couldn't bug them like Tomoe. Tugging her dogs' collar Ashi sighed as the black dog lunged for the shoji screen door again, if she let go the mutt would undoubtedly barrel right through the thin material. Finally after at least 30 minutes of abuse the cotton holding the canine back snapped. Crashing through the door the 50 pound dog dashed down the hallway Ashi right on her tail. Tripping over her own feet the god fell into the door separating the snarling mutt from her target luckily falling on top of said dog to pinning her to the floor. Shaking her head to clear it the teen blushed. "I'm sorry my dog got loose and charged at the screen. I tried to stop her and tripped." Peeking up through long black lashes Ashi frowned seeing a sword dangerously close to the fox's neck. Pushing the blade away Tomoe kneeled beside her shooing the animal out of the room with his hand before capturing her wrist.

"You baka why'd you come out, I was trying to protect you." Aotake smirked leveling his sword.

"So the rumors are true, the new god is a little human girl. For your insults to Princess Himemiko-sama I'll kill you." Standing up and pulling Ashi with him Tomoe stepped in front of her.

"Please do not kill her in here I just cleaned the floor, and the smell of blood is so hard to get rid of." Gaping at the kitsune the teen walked around the smiling youkai, glaring up at him.

"What the hell, asshole? I though you wanted to protect me?" Growling he leaned down flicking her nose with his claw.

"I did but you didn't listen, so this is your punishment." A soft voice spoke up from behind Aotake drawing everyone's attention.

"Why don't you just order him to protect you, as your familiar he has to obey?" Turning round black eyes on her guard the princess clenched her teeth. "Stop this foolishness Aotake we did not come here to fight." Turning back towards the human god the catfish demon blinked, earning a shiver from the deity. Ducking slightly behind Tomoe Ashi smiled, it wasn't her fault she was scared of fish. "I have come to get the land god to grant my bond-tying prayer." Rubbing the back of her head the deity laughed nervously.

"So it's a love thing? Why don't you tell us about it." Clenching her teeth the princess nodded.

"It was ten years ago at Tatara swamp that I fell in love with a human boy, Kotarou Urashima. His crying face was so adorable; I want you to tie the bond between us once again. Won't you please grant me this one request?" Rolling his eyes Tomoe snorted.

"She won't do it. You know that love between a human and a demon is taboo." Ducking her head the catfish ran a hand over the smaller fish in her lap.

"I know, but I love him." Shrugging the Earth god frowned at the fox familiar.

"I'll do it. I'm not quite sure what I will be able to do but I love romances between youkai and humans." Glaring at the lounging fox when he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "Besides what could it hurt, obviously the Princess likes this boy I should at least give them a chance." Huffing the kitsune crossed his arms.

* * *

Wandering around the shrine Ashi frowned when she didn't spot Tomoe anywhere. Spying the two little fire children floating over a door leading under the wooden floor she moved closer. "Hey have you two seen Tomoe?" Drifting over to her they nodded.

"Tomoe-dono has-"

"- Locked himself in his room, after you agreed to help Himemiko-sama." Tapping her chin she sighed pushing some hair behind her ear, since it was so nice out today the young deity and opted to wear a tank top with her basketball shorts today. Fixing her purse on her shoulder she started for the exit bumping into just the demon she was looking for.

"Tomoe, how are you this morning?" Ignoring the greeting he stepped closer leaning down to her level.

"I don't want you to work with the princess anymore." Gaping at the fox she waved her arms around.

"Why not?! It won't hurt anything." Scoffing at the teen he glared.

"It's not like you can do anything anyway, so why try?" Growling at the demon in front of her Ashi clenched her fists.

"We won't know that, besides you're the one how said I need to start using my powers and what better way than to help a demon princess get the human of her dreams? Besides I wanna prove that ningen and youkai can love each other." Standing back up the kitsune's face fell into a neutral mask.

"Love is a human emotion; demons don't feel how humans do." Throwing her hands up a loud 'ugh' fell from her lips.

"Fine you don't want to help me I'll go to town by myself." Eyes widening Tomoe shoot forward gripping Ashi's shoulder. _'I'm going to town watch after the shrine until I get back.'_

"Wait, I'll go with you." Smiling up at the familiar her heart skipped a beat to the emotion in his violet eyes. Nodding dumbly she sighed when he ducked back into the building to change. 'He really is kinda nice once you get use to him.' Frowning at himself Tomoe glared through the wall towards where the deity stood.

'For a moment I thought she might leave like Mikage, why does it bother me so much to think about it?'

**And there's chapter 2 up. Review if you feel the need please.**


	3. Chapter 3

The small town just a little ways from the shrine was humming with activity when the deity and demon arrived. Breathing in Ashi couldn't stop the series of coughs that followed. Leaning over to let the spell pass she smiled up at the fox when he placed a hand on her back. "I'm fine Tomoe. But why are you wearing a scarf it's nearly 80 degrees out?" Looking down at herself than back at him she laughed. "You have a better fashion sense than I do." Sadly that was true with his formal dress and her street clothes they did make an odd pair. Seeing all the weird looks he was getting she snagged his hand pulling him into the neatest shop, which just happened to be a McDonalds. Leading him to a booth she ushered the fox in before placing her hands on her hips. "I forgot about your ears and tail. I'm a dumbass. Can you make them disappear while we're in town?" Pulling a leaf from the folds in his Kataginu he placed it on his head and with a small pop his demonic features were gone. Tapping her chin Ashi cocked her head. "You look weird now. I prefer you with the ears and tail. Do you want anything I'm going to get a drink?"

Raising an eyebrow Tomoe snorted. "Demons do not eat." Rolling her eyes she folded her arms.

"They don't need to drink either, but that didn't stop you from finishing off my cocoa this morning did it? Besides it's polite to ask I mean this is your first time in town right I want you to get the full experience." Seeing she wasn't going to win this the goddess walked away, returning shortly with a drink and large fry. Sliding into the seat across from him she pulled out her I-pod which she had thankfully remembered to snatch from her house before being thrown out. 'Thank Kami-sama for Wifi.' Quickly pulling up a map of the area she pulled out a note pad from her bag writing down anywhere a teen might hang out. Reaching for her drink she frowned when she felt nothing but air, glancing up she smiled watching Tomoe nibble on a fry before trying her fountain drink. "I'm spoiling you aren't I?" Eyes locking with hers the fox blushed pushing her food across the table to her. Leaning his head on his hand the familiar pointedly looked away. Scooting out of the booth Ashi rubbed her back. 'I'm really sore, but I can't complain with all the work I've been doing around the shrine.' Handing the demon the rest of her fries she started towards the door sipping her drink. "Come on I still need to do some shopping, so the faster we find this guy the fast we can go home. And the faster I get to stare at those adorable ears of yours." Grumbling about demons not being cute he followed before something caught his eye.

"Hey Ashi those boys are wearing something similar to what you were when you arrived at the shrine would they know?" Following his pointing finger the goddess groaned, sure enough several freshmen wearing white shirts and tan pants walked by talking to one another.

"Probably not, Himemiko said that Kotarou would be 18 now so I'd be more likely to know him since we are the same age." Spotting the first destination on her list she headed towards it nearly smacking her forehead when a loud voice called out as soon as she entered the ice cream shop. Tomoe noted with interest that her whole demeanor changed almost instantly.

"Hey Ashi what are you doing not coming to school? And the first time anyone's seen you in a week you're with a guy. I get it you got knocked up by this guy, huh?" A loud laugh echoed around the nearly empty store. Growling a rather impressive sound for the girl not being a demon, her teal eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Isobe? Don't you have someone else to bother?" All cheer vanished in a instant from the boy's face, leaning in he smirked.

"Is it true that your mother ran away and you got evicted from your house?" A sadistic smile spread across the deity's face and Tomoe had to admit she looked like a vixen grinning up at her prey.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but would you like to see what really happened to my mother?" Grabbing his shirt she pulled him closer hissing in his ear. "I'm sure the body bag has enough room for you too." Gulping the boy stumbled back knocking over a table in his haste to get out of the shop. Gritting his teeth the fox grabbed her shoulder spinning her towards him completely ignoring the timid employee inching towards them.

"Just what the hell was that?" Blinking innocent eyes up at him Ashi smiled seemingly back to her old self.

"What was what? Isobe has been tormenting me since grade school; I finally learned that he'll leave me alone if I scare him. If I wasn't looking for Kotarou Urashima I would have been nicer but we really don't have time for his crap right now." Wincing lightly at the pain in her chest she leaned heavily on a chair. Fixing his glasses the employee cleared his throat.

"Did you say you were looking for Kotarou?" Helping Ashi sit because she seemed frozen at the moment Tomoe nodded. "I'm Urashima Kotarou what do you need from me?" Seeming to fold in on herself the god smiled at the teenage boy.

"Right now I need a chocolate ice cream with two spoons and after that I need to talk to you about a friend of mine." Frowning at the weird request he took her offered money disappearing behind the counter. Waiting until the boy was gone the kitsune kneeled beside the god gently turning her pale face towards him.

"What's wrong?" Waving him off she hissed gripping her chest. "Tell me, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong to begin with." Looking at him through her bangs she shook her head.

"It's nothing Tomoe. Really I just have very bad heart burn the ice cream should make it go away. What are you worried for you're not my familiar, your duty is to the shrine not me." Baring his fangs the demon snarled silently seeing the human boy returning with her order along with a weird cube.

"Here you are Miss." Setting the cup down in front of the strange girl Kotarou took the seat across from her staring at the Rubix Cube in his hands. "So um what did you want to talk to me about?" Plopping a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth she swallowed letting the cold substance ease the burning feeling in her chest and throat. Shifting so the fox could get into the seat next to her Ashi sighed around another spoon full, moving the little cup of icy goodness towards the shaggy silver haired male. Glaring at her he took the other spoon trying the concoction.

"My friend met you 10 years ago at Tatara swamp, its fine if you don't remember. Heck I don't remember what I ate for breakfast yesterday." Ignoring Tomoe mutter of 'you didn't eat breakfast yesterday' she continued. "Anyway she's had a crush on you for some time now, and wants to meet you. I'm here on her behalf because she's very shy, I was wondering if you would want to get together with her tomorrow night. Her name's Numano Himemiko." The speed on the puzzle box seemed to double as he stuttered.

"S-sure I'll meet her." Smiling, more from the pain subsiding than him agreeing to the date the goddess stood up scaring the spectacled boy.

"Great she'll meet you tomorrow night at 6 in the park by the lake there." Picking up her McDonald's cup she stuck her tongue out at Tomoe realizing he had drank all of it along with having eaten the ice cream and fries. "See you later Kotarou-kun." Dragging the pouting fox demon with her she entered a nearby convenient store planning on shopping there for everything she needed.

**Chapter 3 yay me! I probably should get started on my college work instead of writing this. Oh well this is more fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry it's taken so long to update but I'm working on another story too.**

Rolling her eyes Ashi grinned when Himemiko laughed having seen her reflection in the mirror. "Really princess how do you put up with him?" Smiling herself the catfish demon sighed.

"He's not that bad, just worried." Running the brush through the demon's light purple hair one last time the shrine deity nodded to herself. 'Kotarou won't know what hit him when he sees Himemiko. I'm glad I didn't get rid of my old girl uniform.' Leading the fish spirit back to her body guard Ashi had to admit Himemiko was making better use they she would, had the deity been warming the off yellow outfit.

"So what do ya think? Will she pass as human, or is she still to other worldly?" Snapping his fan shut Tomoe walked around them both before tapping the goddess on the head with it.

"She passes. The bow is a nice touch." Blushing, the shorter female gingerly touched it.

"You really think so? Ashi said that human boys prefer cute females that need protecting." Nodding the deity looked down at her watch before grabbing the demon's hand.

"We need to go! You're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Practically dragging the small demon fish behind her Ashi flew out of the shrine and down the steps. Eye twitching Tomoe shook his head before following at a much slower rate. 'She always rushes off before I can stop her. It's going to get her in trouble.'

Ashi smacked her forehead, peeking out from behind the tree she was hiding behind the teal eyed girl watched as the fish grabbed Kotarou's head and jerked it to her level muttering something. Hearing a snort beside her she turned a glare to the smirking kitsune. "Shut up, she'll figure personal boundaries out eventually."

"She shouldn't even be here it's a taboo." Scowling at the demon fox she huffed pinching his ear. Jerking away he hissed baring fangs.

"Just for today can you please be happy and un-negative? Aren't most foxes supposed to be happy or something, it's like someone stole your favorite shiny object or something. And normally I'm the depressing one." Returning her glare he peered over her head.

"Just watch the courting so we can go." Frowning at his term-ology she picked his tail up resting it in her lap running a hand through it.

"You're really old aren't you? That's funny you don't look a day over 20." Hearing a commotion by the bench she looked up continuing to stroke his fluffy tail, unaware at the strange look the fox was giving her. "Okay maybe I need to take her to town to see how humans interact, because screaming 'I love you' isn't something you do on a first date." Fumbling with her necklace teal eyes glazed over as a warm feeling settled over her. Looking at his claws Tomoe tried to pretend that he was letting his aura float around the small female beside him calming her.

"Himemiko is in trouble." Blinking back to the present Ashi shook her head clearing it. Looking over towards the little princess she intended to shoot up and run over but froze when a warm clawed hand encircled her wrist.

"Wait you have to let the human protect his future mate. It will help prove whether or not he will make a good mate." Blinking at the silver haired male she blushed when he shoved a sticky note in her face and a pen. "Write his name on the note stick it on the tree and push it… You're so hopeless." Grinning back at the fox when she had done as he said she scowled seeing him wipe a tear from his eye. "I can't believe you actually did that." Spinning around she placed her hands on her hips sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well it worked didn't it? Let's go home I'm almost dead on my feet." Rolling beautiful purple eyes Tomoe scooped Ashi up in his arms, racing back to the shrine.

* * *

Pausing in passing by the common room in the shrine Ashi sighed wondering not for the first time why she had moved the T.V. out of storage the only ones who had time to watch it were Onikiri and Kotetsu. Seeing her high school's name flash across the screen she jumped over the lounging kitsune, ending up tripping over a plushy pillow and face planting in front of the stand. Shaking it off the deity sit up waving off the two concerned spirits before turning back to the T.V. "Kurama is going to be at my school, and I'm stuck here at the shrine while a hot pop star waltz around my school. And he's even in my class that sucks." Slamming her hands down Ashi jumped up going to her room to change into her school uniform which was tan pants and a white shirt. Frowning down at the bright material she sighed again. 'Why couldn't the shirts have been black?' Shouldering her school bag the goddess passed by the common room again calling over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a while, I'm going to school." Seeing the world rush up to meet her and a weight settle on her back, straddling her hips she groaned seeing a silver-white tail flicking off to one side.

"Just where do you think you're going? Who is this guy anyway?" Pushing herself up Ashi peeked over her shoulder frowning at Tomoe where he set on her back.

"I'm going to school meanie. Now let me up or I'll be late. That guy is Kurama he's a famous singer. And I wanna meet him." Standing up and pulling Ashi with him he led her back towards the center on the shrine, still holding her hand.

"You can't go with your deity mark shining like that any demon that sees you will attack." Pulling her hand free when her face started to heat up the teen tapped her chin in thought.

"So if I cover up the mark can I go?" Unfolding his fan the fox hide a grin with it. 'Damn she figured out a loop hole fairly quickly.' Nodding he followed her to her room watching as she dug to the very bottom of her bag, with a cry of triumph she produced a black head band with a metal plate on it. "I knew I kept my Itachi headband for a reason." Tying it around her head she smiled, and belatedly Tomoe realized she was very cute when her dimples showed.

* * *

"Hey Ashi where have you been?" Looking up from her book said girl sighed setting it down.

"Isobe how is it that I always have the miss fortune to be in the same class as you?" Grasping the front of his shirt the bot leaned heavily on her desk.

"I'm hurt Ashi and here I thought we were friends." Feeling a chill go through her body just as they were thrown open and smoke rolled in followed by a tall red haired, gray eyed winged figure. 'He has youki too. Kurama is a demon!'


	5. Chapter 5

Dashing up the shrine steps Ashi froze at the top clinching the shirt in front of her chest. Shaking the pain off she continued inside greeting the two small shrine spirits and Yoshi before moving deeper inside pausing in the kitchen doorway watching as her silver haired house mate breezed around the room gathering random ingredients. Sniffing the air Tomoe turned to her fake smile on his face. "How was school today Ashi- Sama?" Letting her bag slide off her shoulder she moved around him peeking at all he'd gathered.

"What are you doing, Foxy? You don't eat and I need most of these ingredients to cook for myself." Rolling his eyes the kitsune placed a hand on the small of her back and steered her back out of the room forcing her to sit at the low table in the next room. "Well gee thanks for answering me, and here I was about to tell you about the demon I met today." That seemed to get his attention as he turned eyes flashing. "You remember that pop star I was talking about this morning, well turns out he's some sort of bird demon. Probably a crow or raven, most likely a crow he seems too creepy to be a raven." Frowning at her he pulled his pipe from his robes inhaling slowly. "You know that's a bad habit, really disgusting and unattractive."

Propping his head up, he blow the smoke in her face but put the pipe up when her eyes started to water. "That's why I didn't want you to go to that school place. I have to go out of my way to protect you; you're so troublesome for a little human girl." Sticking her tongue out she pulled her bag over spreading her homework out on the table.

"You don't have to worry I kept the mark covered all day and kept a low profile. Besides the only person that talks to me is Isobe and he only makes fun. The bird brain didn't even look my way." Flipping open her note book the teen started scribbling, intending to ignore the familiar. Feeling eyes on her she glanced up, blushing when her teal eyes locked with purple.

"I will follow you tomorrow to keep you safe. Even if you are not my master, you are still the god of this shrine and the shrine is my home." Blinking owlishly at the demon she sighed.

"Please don't, I don't want you to be burdened by me. I'll just wear my ninja headband and stick to the shadows. Wait shadows are how we get to the neither world…. Um I'll stick to the light then." Rolling his eyes at the bad reference Tomoe headed back to the kitchen to begin dinner.

* * *

Walking to school the next morning Ashi forwent putting her headband on until she entered school which proved to be a bad idea. Rounding a corner a blearing horn caused her to jump back as a red sports car pulled up beside her. "Are you okay? Hey you're that girl from yesterday, the only one that didn't fawn over me." Stepping out of the car Kurama ran a hand through his hair before eyeing her up and down. "Is there any reason why you're wearing the boy's uniform?" Huffing and crossing her arms the deity realized she was still holding the cloth that was supposed to cover her divine mark.

"Is there any reason you're so nosy? Look bird brain I know you're a Youkai and since I forgot to cover my forehead you know I'm a goddess. So let's skip all the bullshit and get right to the point." Looking around she ducked her head realizing they had drawn a crowd. Following her train of thought the red head smiled making his fan girls' swan.

"Please may we get through my feet are killing me and I wish to sit down." Rolling her eyes at his back Ashi followed closely behind him keeping him in her sight. Clearing the crowd the two made their way to the stair well heading for the roof. "Fans are so bothersome sometimes." Turning to her smiling the crow tengu stocked closer. "You know if I eat your heart I can become the Earth god in your place." Moving to lean against the railing Ashi grinned folding her arms.

"Why would you wanna be the Earth god, my whole day is always planned out for me? And even when it's not Tomoe bugs the shit outta me anyway. It really is just a pain in the ass; all you'll do all day is answer couples prayers and take care of the shrine. I'd much rather be a star then live in a rundown old temple in the middle of nowhere, there isn't any air or heat, one power outlet and a TV from the 1950's." Pushing off the rail she walked right in front of the tengu smiling. "So why on Earth would you want to take my home from me when it has nothing to offer you? And as weak as I am now it wouldn't be worth the effort of ripping my heart from my body, wait a while I'm not going anywhere." Turning towards the door she waved over her shoulder as the bell rang.

Shaking his head the crow ran his hand through his hair shivering when the temperature dropped. "You'll do well to stay away from her, tengu." Looking behind him the bird gulped as a ball of blue foxfire wheezed past his ear.

"She really is quiet strange. You must be the Tomoe she mentioned. Wouldn't I make a better god than that little girl, certainly a better master." Frowning the kitsune summoned a leaf darting forward placing it on the other demon's head. In a puff of smoke the teen idea was replaced by an ostrich.

"I've heard that ostrich meat is good for humans. Maybe Ashi will enjoy you, in a way you'll become the land god so you can die happy." Dashing away with a squeak Kurama tripped down the stairs slamming into the door at the bottom.

Hearing a commotion in the hall the goddess pushed her way through the door just in time to see a large bird run by followed closely behind by a giant ball of fire. Sighing and following behind the two demons Ashi had to wonder if this was normal Youkai behavior. Watching as Kurama skidded around a corner and into a door face first she sighed, trying to hold in her laughter. Dragging the bird into the infirmary by its feet she shut the door before locking it. Opening the window she moved aside as Tomoe slid in. "Ah Ashi-sama how nice of you to have caught Kurama for me, he'll make a wonderful meal tonight." Pinching the bridge of her nose she muttered a few words, turning to him.

"Foxy, you have to change him back. He's a famous pop idol and I was the last person seen with him. If he suddenly disappears I'll be the mean suspect." Bringing a handkerchief up the kitsune dabbed atbhis eyes feigning tears.

"I was only trying to protect you. And I was thinking I could make dinner tonight." Smiling she reached up rubbing his ears.

"That's very thoughtful of you but I think ostrich is an acquired taste. Turn him back please and I'll take you to McDonalds again." Feeling his ear twitch under her fingers the goddess laughed before crouching in front of the bird. "Look bird brain I'm saving your ass this time so you owe me I could just let Tomoe eat you by himself." Nodding to the fox she stepped back letting him put a leaf on the birds head coughing slightly when smoke filled the room. Snatching something from the first aid kit, she placed a band age over it the small scratch on the idol's face. "There we can't have you getting any scars now can we. You need to be in top physical condition while you're a big hit." Something black caught her eye, and looking behind the teen idol she gasp reaching forward to run her fingers over the glossy black feathers shimmering in the light. "You're wings are beautiful, Kurama." Wrapping his claws around Ashi's arm Tomoe pulled her up glaring at the crow demon.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Blinking up at him her eyes widened before she raced out of the room followed shortly by a very annoyed tengu.

'What was that girl thinking touching his feathers like that…'

**Yay another chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taking me so long to update college is killing me!**

Feeling a wet nose touch her forehead Ashi rolled over pulling the covers tighter around her, when a paw landed on her head with a thump she glared up at her dog before rolling off the her make shift bed. Yawning and crawling over to her bag the land deity dug around in it looking for a clean uniform, tugging it free with a cry of triumph, scowling when half the bags contents were pulled out along with her clothes she changed tying her ninja headband on. Peeking into the kitchen she grimaced seeing the wild fox de-feathering a duck, well it looked like one anyway. "Foxy I'm off to school now, don't hurt yourself while I'm away." Maneuvering around the fox, making sure to pet his tail on the way by, she pulled out everything she needed to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth before cleaning up her mess. Grabbing a juice box from the ice box in the corner she started out the door only to be stopped by a clawed hand.

"Be alert today, a guest is coming to the shrine so I won't be able to look out for you today." Reaching up to pet his ear she smiled when it flicked in her grasp. "Try not to get killed will you finding a new god will be troublesome. Plus no one will be here to look after your mutt if you get eaten." Placing a hand over her chest she sighed looking away, before turning back with tears in her eyes, fake of course.

"How can you be some mean to me, Tomoe? We've known each other two months and you're already wishing me dead, how heartless." Blinking her tears away she started out the door again waving a hand lazily back at him. "Relax I got this." Sighing when he heard the door shut the kitsune rubbed his chest, it hurt seeing tears in her eyes even if they were fake. Shaking his head he went back to preparing the duck. 'I getting way to attached to her.'

Lishflbspihsphbgbseoihgoejbr

Sliding into her seat Ashi glanced around noting that all the girls were looking rather dishearted. Seeing a familiar blond head of hair she waved him over. "Oi Isobe do you know why all the females look like they just broke up with their boyfriends?" Blinking his wide brown eyes he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow Yami you're really out of the loop Kurama isn't going to be here today. He's sick, duh." Placing her bag on the floor she groaned.

"Great now I have no one to talk to." Staring out the window she wasn't prepared for her bag to start moving around, with a yelp she scooted away before Onikiri and Kotetsu popped out. Gaping at the fire children she shook her head, she should have known Tomoe would pull something like this.

"Good morning Ashi-Sama!" They cried together floating above her head. "Tomoe-dono ordered us to look out for you since he couldn't make it." Checking to make sure no one could see them she slumped in relief; nobody seemed to realize there were two fire demons feet away from them. "Worry not Ashi-Sama no one but you can see us." Just to prove his point Kotetsu landed on Isobe's head tapping his foot lightly. "So this is Ashi-Sama's classroom?" Grinning at the spirits youthful behavior the deity pulled out her notebook for class doodling on the page.

Lhalsbflsbkfvbslkdvbgfkl

Tomoe was bored, having waited most of the morning for Narukami to show up he had taken to lounging on the porch sipping sake. "What a waste I thought for sure that damn Lightening god would have shown up by now." Sitting up with a jerk he snarled looking in the direction of Ashi's school. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Narukami wasn't interested in the shrine she was interested in the new temple goddess. Clinching his fist a nearby bush combusted into blue flames. Eyes flashing Tomoe disappeared in a blast of fox fire, ignoring how his heart seemed to have frozen.

Lsflgslgsvkskfvb

Sipping her juice box the Earth goddess blinked watching Onikiri and Kotetsu hop from one classmates head to the other, it really was quiet amusing especially when one slipped and landed on the said classmate's desk scrambling to get off. Eyes widening she remembered that she didn't take her pills that morning, taking a bite from her sandwich she hummed making a mental note to take them when she got back. Turning towards the window when it started to rattle she squeaked when it burst open revealing a very angry looking deity. "I am Princess Narukami the goddess of Lightening. I heard that you were forced to take on the position of land god so I've come to ease your burden." Scratching the back of her head Ashi waved her hands around.

"Really it's not that bad. Tomoe's an ass sometimes but he's tolerable." Rushing forward the lightening god pulled the land deity into a hug.

"You don't have to worry anymore I'm going to take Mikage's mark from you." The instant Ashi was pulled into the unwanted hug she froze up face melting into a blank mask. "Then I'll be the land god, so you can be a normal human again." Pushing against the other woman's shoulder the teen pulled back scowling.

"Let go of me, now. I do not like physical contact." Hearing the iciness in her voice Narukami released her out of instinct. "Now tell me again what are you going to do exactly?" Glaring at the smaller female the lightening goddess flicked her silver/ lavender hair.

"I am going to take Mikage's symbol from you." Placing her hands on her hips the teal eyed girl opened her mouth but snapped it shut sensing a massive amount of youki heading towards them.

"Ashi! Get away from her." Snarling at the older kami Tomoe felt his eyes bleeding red. "You will stay away from her she is mine." Snaking an arm around Ashi's shoulder Narukami tugged her back smirking over the teen's shoulder.

"Surely you won't attack with your master so close." Ashi knew something important was happening being the nerd she was she loved all things demon and other worldly so she knew that when a fox called you his it meant something. Narukami had obviously missed it but from the way red was leaking into her favorite kitsune's eyes the land god knew he was pissed at something. Darting forward Tomoe bared his claws making a swipe at the lightening god, blinking when she pulled a mallet from her robes and swung it at him. "Get smaller!" Feeling his body shrink Tomoe growled baring baby fangs. Trying to get to the kit Ashi wasn't paying enough attention to the other goddess to block or dodge the smack to knocked her to the ground. Balling her fist the teen planned on punching the silver haired bitch in the face but slumped when she placed a hand on her forehead and muttered realease. Feeling a wave of pain explode in her chest she folded in on herself griting her teeth up at the goddess. "Ha the land god's mark is mine now." Eye twitching Narukami turned towards the little fox crushing the leaf he had thrown at her. Sending a bolt of lightening his way she laughed. "If you want me to turn you back to normal you only have to become my familiar. I'll be waiting at Mikage's shrine for you." The goddess disappeared taking her bubble of darkness and the two shrine spirits with her. Picking Tomoe up Ashi bolted out of the classroom.

;jb;knc;bj;cknb;djb;knsd;

Letting her head fall into her hands the ex-deity sighed before looking up at the baby fox next to her. "What are we going to do Tomoe? We have no home anymore, and that bitch turned you into a kit." Dazedly staring straight the kitsune blinked slowly.

"Do whatever you want. You're a human you can survive in the human world, I'm a wild youkai I have no place to go. I'll probably die soon anyway." Letting his head tilt forward the momentum carried him off the bench, or would have had Ashi not been paying attention for once. "I can't protect you anymore, you should leave me." Majestic violet eyes fluttered shut as the fox lost consciousness. Smiling the teen pulled him into her lap before running a hand through his hair.

"Baka like I keep you around because you protect me." Looking up when a raindrop fell she groaned bringing the kit closer to her. "Fan-fucking-tastic…"

"Ashi?" Never before had the raven been more happy at seeing the lovable tengu. Standing up she jogged over to the crow. "What are you doing out here?" Pulling his sunglasses down to see her better he dashed forward when she stumbled. Pain suddenly consumed her being stumbling she tightened her grip on Tomoe as her world faded.


	7. Chapter 7

**College is killing me and finals are coming up… On a brighter note college lets out in 2 weeks so yay!**

The land of the living came back to Ashi in stages first was sound, she became aware of the fact that there was soft breathing next to her a painful gasp every few minutes as well as shuffling in the next room like feathers brushing against stuff. Next was pain the ex-goddess gasped clinching her chest as pain exploded throughout her body. Sight was last cracking her eyes open she looked around sitting up she turned towards the door when it opened seeing Kurama on his cell phone she ran a hand through Tomoe's hair frowning at how hot the little demon was. "I'm sorry I can't make it today I over worked myself." Snapping his phone shut the tengu smiled at her. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Standing up a wave of dizziness over took her, dashing forward the crow caught her helping the teen into the next room. Shutting the door after sitting his house guest in a chair were a coughing fit racked her small body. Feeling something warm and wet splatter against her palm Ashi pulled her hand back staring at the droplets of blood.

"Damn that's not good." Eye's widening Kurama handed her a tissue, knelling in front of the female.

"What's wrong with you? Is it your body's reaction to losing the Divine mark?" Wiping her hand and mouth she sighed looking down at her lap.

"No I'm … ill. I have been for years, my body is slowly deteriorating. The doctors don't know why though. I have meds that slow it down but there at the shrine." Starting to fidget with the tissue she looked up smiling. "Please don't tell Tomoe he has enough to worry about as it is." Rather reluctantly the tengu agreed. "Sorry to be putting you out like this, but do you think that we could stay here until I fix this mess? With foxy being a baby it's up to me." Blinking at the strange request the crow nodded.

"That would be acceptable."

"Ashi!" Jerking up at the cry the ex-god was across the room in a second opening the bed room door. Seeing the female in question the tiny demon relaxed, sagging back onto the bed. Crossing her arms to hide the bloodied tissue she walked over scowling down at the kitsune.

"Yes chibi kit what can I do for you?" Looking around he sniffed smelling bird.

"Where are we?" Peeking over her shoulder Kurama grinned causing the fox to snarl. "Why is he here?" Sitting down on the bed she rolled her eyes snagging his tail which had drastically deflated with the size change.

"We're in Kurama's apartment. He was kind enough to take us in after I collapsed last night." Nodding sleepily at the teal eyed girl he tried not to focus on her stroking his tail. Glaring at the tengu when he gave them a funny look he sighed leaning back before his eyes drifted shut and he was asleep. Reaching up to rub his ears she turned to Kurama. "Why is he sick? I didn't think demons could get sick." Running a hand through his hair the crow looked away out the window.

"Normally yes we can't get sick, but that small body can't contain all of his demonic power so he's killing himself." Sliding off the bed she replaced the damp cloth that had fallen when Tomoe had jerked up.

"Is there any way to get rid of the axis power?" Rubbing his chin the tengu nodded leaning on the door frame.

"We might be able to channel some of it to someone else but they'd have to keep doing it daily until he gets back to normal. Plus we don't know what the youki will do to them." Bracing herself the ex-goddess placed a hand over the kit's chest willing herself to absorb as much as she could. Watching with wide eyes Kurama kneeled beside her pulling her hand away when he felt it was enough. Staring down at her hands she realized slowly that she had claws, black sharp tipped claws. "You shouldn't take so much you don't know what it will do to you. The damn fox is old and strong next time it could kill you." Smiling she noticed she was hot, burning actually, or that's what it felt like. At least the kit was breathing easier now and his blush was gone. Steering the teen back out into the living room the tengu groaned running a hand over his face.

"Why are you helping us anyway? Tomoe tried to eat you last time you two were together." Walking over to his fridge the tengu opened a can of pop before sitting it in front of her.

"I may not like him but I do like you and I've noticed where you go the wild fox isn't far behind. You're more lively when he's around, it's like he… I don't know really how to describe it." Snorting the teen took a sip of the offered drink.

"I have to be livelier I never know when foxy might try something. I hide his pipe a few days ago so when he's back to normal I'll be on alert again." Blinking the crow sit down in the chair across from her.

"You hide something from him?" Smiling the pain in her chest a dull ache she nodded.

"He left it on the table when he went to get more sake. Tomoe is always bitchin' at me to practice with my god powers so I stuck a sticky note with air written on it, on it. It's been sitting on the table for the last 3 days and he's looked everywhere for it. He hasn't complained since then though." Shaking his head Kurama stood up.

"It's a wonder a human like you living with a wild fox and actually out smarting him too." Folding her arms over her chest Ashi glared.

"You're one to talk bird brain. At least he didn't turn me into an ostrich." Gaping at the comment he laughed.

"I guess you're right. So with Tomoe like that what are you going to do?" Scratching her head she sweat dropped.

"I don't really know to tell the truth, but I have to get Tomoe back to normal for sure." Trailing off she grinned, and Kurama shivered. "Hey can I see your wings again?"

"Wha!" Clasping her hands she pouted.

"Please? I'll cook you a special breakfast, and just think Tomoe is asleep so he won't know to kill you later." Sighing the tengu tugged his shirt over his head letting his wings pop out. Quietly squealing to herself Ashi jumped off the couch running a hand through the soft silky black feathers.

"You're just so cute with wings. You were probably the heart throb of your clan." Smiling the crow leaned forward to give her better access.

"I would have been had girls been allowed on the Kurama mountain." Raising her eyebrow she paused in her molesting.

"What? You mean girls aren't allowed? How do you reproduce then? Do you guys really come from eggs?" Moaning and half listening Kurama answered.

"When Tengu reach a certain age they enter a mating phase, the males that are old enough come down the mountain and find a female to reproduce with. After the chick is born we give the female a special potion to wipe her memory so she doesn't remember the last few months." Leaning closer to the black feathers she grasp one.

"That's horrible. On a side note may I have a feather? It looks like it might fall out anyway." Looking to make sure the feather really was going to fall out he nodded. Tugging lightly the feather came free happy that it was so pretty she stuck it in her hair where it almost disappeared, blending in.

"Now where is this so called breakfast of which you spoke?" Giggling Ashi stood up washing, before ducking into the fridge to search for food to cook.

* * *

Waking up Tomoe sniffed rolling out of the bed. Following his nose to the door the tiny fox pushed it open before snarling. Ashi stood by the stove cooking 'bacon' as she called it with a feather in her hair while the damned Tengu lounged on a bar stool shirtless with his wings out. Lunging for the crow he stop when the ex-god turned smiling at him. "I was wondering when you'd be up foxy." Sliding a plate over to the other stool she motioned to the seat beside Kurama. "Here I made extra bacon for you." Climbing up the tall stool he nibbled on the food. "So how is it?" Blinking up at her with wide eyes he frowned.

"So so…" Letting her head fall to the counter top she smiled.

"Yep still the same old foxy."

* * *

Feeling something tickle her face Ashi pulled away before peeking her eye open. Squeaking she back peddled right off the edge of the bed taking Tomoe with her landing in a mess. Sitting up she glared at Kurama as he sit up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What? What happened?" Standing in a huff she yawned.

"You wouldn't give up your bed last night so we all fought for it. Somehow we ended up all three in the bed together." Standing and stretching himself Kurama glared at the fox for his own reasons. Moving into the next room he answered his buzzing cell phone.

"Ashi you need to be more careful around demons. With me not in my normal body I can't protect you." Moving to rub his ear she hissed when he smacked it away catching her with his claws. "That demon just wants to mate with you. Do you know what th-" Growling Ashi picked Tomoe up by the back of his shirt sitting him back down on the bed.

"Yes I do know Kurama told me yesterday while you were sleeping might I add. And I can take care of myself. So let me look after you for now, I'll get you back to normal somehow." Rubbing his ear she stood up as Kurama walked back in the room clad in a black suit. Catching his head the tengu roughly messed his hair.

"Had just who were you calling a demon, demon? I let you stay here and you insult me. Some manners." Snatching Tomoe from the abuse Ashi sighed rolling her eyes.

"Is it always going to be a pissing contest between you two? Geez he's a baby right now lay off would ya?" Pouting Tomoe looked down. 'It's not right that she has to defend me. I'm supposed to defend her dammit!'

"I've got to go to work today." Holding out a spare key he tossed it to her smiling. "I've left money, and my number, call if anything happens." Barely catching the key ring she hopped over before standing on her tip toes to peck his cheek, ignoring the small snarl Tomoe gave.

"Right have fun at work honey; I'll cook something special for tonight. You like McDonald's right?" Smiling at her playfulness he laughed. Petting her head he moved away.

"It's fine." Closing the door behind him he shivered having seen the wild fox's eyes flash red during Ashi's play peck.

* * *

Looking up at Tomoe from where she had sit him on her shoulders she smiled. After having been cooped up inside Kurama's apartment for near 3 days Ashi was going crazy, so about an hour after the tengu had left she'd grabbed Tomoe after her daily youki absorption for which he was asleep, she had taken them both to the nearby park. "Listen Ashi now that you're a normal human you don't have to worry about me. You can go back to being normal." Letting the tiny kit jump down she scowled.

"No I don't think so since I've started to hang around demons I feel like I belong. You've seen how well I get along with other kids my age, I don't. So I'm gonna get you back to normal and then everything will be fine again." Growling up at her Tomoe flexed his claws.

"I can fix my own problems. You're just a weak human anyway."

"Look foxy I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately but you are a baby." Turning away he gritted his teeth.

"Look just let me- let me live th-" Staggering, the fox fell barely staying awake. Gasping Ashi rushed forward pulling the kitsune into her lap.

"Tomoe you dumbass why didn't you tell me you felt worse?" Growling he tried to rolling away from her failing miserably.

"Tomoe-dono! We've been looking everywhere for you. We are the 32 guardian lion-dogs who serve Princess Narukami-Sama. We are Koume and Kotake." Looking between Tomoe and the lion-dogs she pushed Tomoe towards them.

"Please you have to get foxy back to normal he'll die soon if he stays like this much longer. Tell Narukami that if she hurts him at all she'll have me to deal with." Shocked at having the wild fox pushed on them the lion dogs nodded before flying away with their prize. Hiding her face in her hands Ashi couldn't help but wonder if she had done the right thing. "She took my home and my friends, now she even has Tomoe. What do I have left?" Silently a tear rolled down her cheek followed soon after by another.

* * *

**There ya go another exciting chapter of Ashi's shrine. Review if you feel the need**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have no excuse as to why it took so long, I'll try to update at least once a month. Please forgive me!**

* * *

"Ashi what are you doing out here?" Gasping the raven haired girl wiped her face trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Looking up at the tengu with a watery smile she sniffed.

"Oh you know just throwing Tomoe at a pair of dog girls so they could take him back to Narukami." Eyes widening he caught her chin turning her face up.

"Why would you do that? The wild fox will never willingly allow the other god become his master. He'll die before that happens." Dabbing her eyes again the human held out his extra key offering it to him.

"He was dying here with me too, at least with that bitch he has a chance to survive. I care for foxy too much to let him waste away before my eyes when I know something can be done." Finally getting herself under control again she grinned up at the crow before ruffling his hair. "A few more days with you and you might fall into the same category. Besides I wasn't Tomoe's master anyway, we never made the contract, I don't even know how." Frowning the demon pushed the key back at her.

"You keep it you never know when you might want to come over again. The wild fox protected you and cared for you without a contract that is strange." She shrugged tucking the key into her pocket.

"He didn't really care for _me_ just the shrine and since I was the goddess of said shrine he had to make sure I stayed alive. Tomoe is home now so Onikiri and Kotetsu can care for him." Shaking his head the crow stepped closer but was cut off by two screaming temple spirits.

"Ashi-sama! Tomoe-dono is in trouble! He hid from Narukami and his life force is fading fast." Gaping at the two fire children the ex-god frowned.

"What do you mean he hid? That asshole I do something nice for him and he goes and screws it up." Bawling both spirits grabbed her front crying into her shirt.

"Narukami is threatening to destroy the shrine if Tomoe-dono doesn't come out." Patting their backs she bared her teeth.

"I guess I'm going back to the temple then. I can't let that baka fox die just because he's stubborn." Giving a happy cry both little fox fires pulled away as a floating carriage appeared overhead.

"Wonderful Ashi-sama, Tomoe-dono prepared this for you last week in case you should ever need to travel." Floating up to the wooden cart they waved. Turning to the smirking tengu she blushed.

"Do you think you can give me a ride up?" Rolling his eyes the crow looked around before letting his wings pop out, scooping her up in his arms Kurama winged his way up to the carriage before sitting her down inside the opening. Messing her hair just over the feather he had given her he waved starting back down only to stop when Ashi caught his hand. "Thank you, Kurama. If I live through this I better see you at school tomorrow." Smiling he nodded gliding down to the ground.

'_Ashi if you don't survive I won't have to worry about school tomorrow. The town will be burned to the ground in Tomoe's blood rage.'_

* * *

The sky darkened drastically the closer the coach got to Mikage Shrine, glancing up at the sky Ashi shivered at how close the lightening was getting. "This dump is useless how can I, Princess Narukami, possibly live in such a rundown place!" Raising her hands to the sky the thunder god summoned her lightening. "I'm going to turn this whole place into cinders."

"Hey bitch! Stop right there!" Growling the kami turned glaring at the ningen hanging out of the carriage.

"What are you doing here?" Placing her hands on her hips Ashi huffed.

"I'm here to save Tomoe from your stupid ass. Think if you destroy the shrine and foxy is in the shrine he'll die too. He can't survive one of your attacks in the state he's in by now." Motioning Onikiri to let the coach drift closer she sighed. "Look I understand you gods don't like humans, but I may be the only person who can find Tomoe before he dies. If I do find him before then you have to give me your word that you'll turn him back to normal, if he lives I can get him to allow you to visit maybe. You do still want him for your FB right?" Raising an eyebrow at the unknown term the god shook her head, anything to get Tomoe for herself.

"Very well, you have an hour to find him." Settling back on her cloud Narukami watched as the carriage lowered and the little human jumped out racing into the shrine calling for the fox.

* * *

"Why the hell can't I find Tomoe?!" Throwing her hands up in frustration Ashi growled scaring the two spirits floating close by, covering her face with her hand the teen thought for a minute. "If I were a sick kit where would I hide?" Snapping her fingers she ran back down the hall sliding into Mikage's old room, sighing she gently picked up the tiny pocket mirror resting on the desk. Feeling an unnatural heat coming from it she cradled it against her cheek humming. Cracking her eyes open she smiled seeing Tomoe laying a few feet in front of her. Gliding over she knelt down running a hand through his sweaty bangs. "Oh foxy what would you do without me?" Frowning in his sleep the kitsune opened his eyes blinking dazedly up at her.

"Ashi what are you doing? Get out of here Narukami is about to destroy the shrine." Rubbing his ear she scooped him up pushing his bangs away from his head.

"She gave me an hour to find you, kit." Running a hand over his tail she smiled down at him. "Ya know if you were worried you were going to be alone you could have told me. I would've promised to stay with you until I die, you're important to me Tomoe, don't ever forget that okay." The nothingness surrounding them melted away until they were both inside the temple again. Feeling him start to wiggle in her hold she tugged his ear lightly gaining his attention. "Now shush Narukami is going to change you back to normal." Walking out into the common room of the shrine Ashi scowled seeing the god lounging in her bean bag chair. The deity frowned noticing how the fox was resting peacefully in the human's arms.

"I do not need servants that are not loyal to me. You may have the land god's mark back as well, this shrine is nothing compared to mine." Ushering her servants' forward one kissed Ashi's forehead transferring the mark back to where it belonged. Looking down at her glowing body the teen felt the tension in her chest ease. "All you need to do to save Tomoe is wave the mallet at him saying 'become bigger'. Taking the mallet from the lion dog the reestablished land goddess set the tiny fox down before swinging the mallet at him.

"Become bigger." She realized the world seemed lighter knowing her fox was going to be all right now. "Ya know now that I think about it that sounds dirty…" Waiting for the smoke to clear Ashi rushed forward wrapping her arms around the fox's middle. "I'm so happy you're okay now. Never put yourself in danger for me again." Resting his hand on her head the kitsune smiled down at her, locking eyes with the god across the room he felt his youki leak out.

"You should leave now while Ashi is in the way." Gulping at the demon's reddening eyes Narukami slipped from the room not planning on coming back any time soon. Guiding the girl away from his middle Tomoe sniffed checking for injuries. "You weren't harmed were you?" Shaking her head she smiled wiping at the corner of her eyes.

"No I don't think so, to tell the truth I was too worried about you the last few days to ever think about myself." Grinning the fox rolled his eyes frowning when long silver hair fell over his shoulder mix in with Ashi's midnight black. Burying her fingers in the soft moon kissed tresses she ran her fingers over it. "You should be thanking me for saving you, ya know." Tilting her head up to smile at the demon she nearly gasped when soft lips covered her own.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Once again sorry it took me so long to update this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Humming to herself Ashi paused as Onikiri, Kotetsu, and Yoshi ran by, thankfully the two shrine spirits had thought to feed the dog and care for her while the land goddess was away. Looking over her shoulder she waved at Tomoe as he stopped swiping to push his hair back over his shoulder. After the surprise peck the wild fox had explained that he had made himself her familiar so that he could protect her better, raising an eye brow she had grinned asking: 'If that's how you form a contract does that mean you had to kiss Mikage too?' The fox had blushed before tossing a small fire ball at the roof opening a whole so water could pour on the teen's head. Maybe it was her but the kitsune looked much more attractive with long hair. Sensing a different demonic aura coming up the shrine steps the deity turned smiling as Kurama cleared the top. "Oi bird brain, sup?" Smirking the crow walked over messing her hair.

"I had nothing to do today so I decided to come see the famous Mikage shrine. The signs you put up really help finding this place, and the little foxfire balls leading the way aren't bad either."

"You think? I'm glad they helped I had to nag foxy for nearly an hour before he would do it." Setting her duster aside she led the way into the shrine. "Would you like something to drink?" Taking a seat at the low table Kurama shook his head.

"Nah I'm fine. It really has taken you nearly a week to get this place back in order hasn't it?" Sighing she let her head thump against the table.

"Yes thank God for weekends though I can sleep in tomorrow because its Sunday and Tomoe is going to get knocked out if he ever wakes me up early on a Saturday again." A snort came just before the shoji screen door slid open.

"You shouldn't make threats you can't keep." Flipping the bird in his general direction she groaned.

"I could just order you to let me sleep in." Grinning he pushed her over so he could sit down beside her, sipping a cup of tea.

"You could but you won't." Glancing between the two Kurama laughed.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Raising her head the teal eyed female glared at him.

"Don't even go there. I've decided I'm going to be single forever, or end up with a demon, but this ass-" She jerk her head towards Tomoe, who had smacked her on the back of the head with his tail. "Won't let me hang around any demons but you. So what do ya say to raven haired chicks?" Chuckling and rubbing the back of his head the tengu gulped feeling Violet eyes staring at him.

"As much as I love you Ashi, I'll have to decline that offer. Besides I've still a few years before I'm of age anyway." Shrugging she leaned back on her hands catching the fox's tail. Watching the fox from the corner of her eye she placed the fluffy appendage in her lap running a hand through it.

"Have I told you how much I love your tail today Tomoe?" Scowling the kitsune flicked it.

"Yes and every day since I returned to normal." Smiling Ashi hugged it before siting it back on the floor. Kotetsu floated into the room carrying a folded bundle of clothes.

"Tomoe-dono here are Ashi-sama's clothes." Taking them form the small spirit the fox nodded setting the cloth down in front of him. Raising the material next to her he frowned.

"The color doesn't really suit you but it will have to do. Mikage is male so there are not many kimonos around the shrine." Letting the fox manhandle her to see if the traditional clothing would fit she frowned.

"Why do I need to wear that anyway? You've never had a problem with my choice in clothes before." Huffing the demon folded the kimono back up placing it beside him.

"One of Himemiko's familiars delivered an invitation to her moon viewing party tonight. You must be dressed for the occasion." Blinking slowly at the gaping crow across from her she turned towards the fox.

"Won't I just be in the way though? I thought you didn't want me to associate with youkai." Picking his cup up again Tomoe smiled.

"Even though you are weak, you are a goddess. Stand proud and be yourself, I will be behind you every step of the way, my lady." Blushing she tweaked his ear.

"Thank you, foxy." Focusing on the crow across from her, the grin never left her face. "So Kurama did you know you have the same name as two different anime fox demons…"

* * *

Fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt Ashi followed behind Tomoe, having forgone wearing the kimono. After Kurama had left having visited for several hours the fox demon had drug her to her now fully accommodated room to help her get ready, ordering her to strip so he could assist her in putting the kimono on. After replying with a 'no way in hell' she had thrown him out of the room which he had been so nice to decorate even after she insisted he didn't have to, to find something to wear that didn't require Tomoe's help to put on. "I wonder how Himemiko and Kotarou are doing?" Tomoe snorted glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"How can a catfish princess and a human have an intimate relationship?" Scowling she sighed.

"Foxy you lack tact. Don't say that in front of Himemiko you'll hurt her feelings, females no matter the species are very sensitive." Quickening her steps to come to his side she bumped him. "Why don't you try falling in love with a human gi-" A snarl cut her off, blinking back at the demon beside her she frowned.

"I will never fall in love with a human." Rolling her eyes Ashi grabbed his free hand mindful of his claws to pull him along. He tightened his hold on her hand pulling her back beside him. "You wouldn't fall in love with a fox demon either would you?" A soft smile crossed her face as she looked up at him.

"I don't know, maybe. You don't get to pick who you fall in love with." The kitsune stayed quiet the rest of the way to the swamp.

"Ashi its so good to see you." Darting over the tiny catfish demon peered up at her with her blue eyes. "You seem well." Stepping back the deity nodded.

"Yep right as rain. I've been wondering how you and Kotarou have been doing." The Princess smiled.

"Well as can be hoped. I've agreed to see him again so I've kept Tomoe's magic in my body." Nodding slightly to the silent fox, mist wrapped around them as the fish waved her fan out. Ashi gasped not being used to the sudden image change; the palace was gorgeous with lanterns hanging from the ceiling and marvel pillars lining the hall. "Let me show you around my palace." Happily following behind the catfish princess the goddess rolled her eyes hearing other demons whispering about her, only for them to stop as Tomoe walked by baring his fangs.

"Tomoe-sama we've missed you!" Tilting her head to the side Ashi laughed as the wild fox was glomped by three fish demons. Folding her arms she watched as he tried to worm his way away from them.

"The three little carp princesses, it's been a few decades." They gasped giggling.

"We aren't small anymore." One started.

"We've grown up to be beautiful." Another one finished. Backing up the fox held up his hands.

"Yes I can see that." All three darted forward again two catching his hands while the last grabbed his tail. Snarling he rounded on the third ripping his hands free from the others. "Never touch a fox's tail. That is for a fox and his mate only." Paling they whimpered huddling together, blinking his pupils rounded again as he calmed. "Please forgive me, all foxes are protective of their tails." Inching forward slowly they nodding before giggling again.

"Will you be my partner tonight?" A different one pushed her out of the way.

"No be my partner." Rolling her eyes Ashi nudged the demon closer before turning to Himemiko.

"Tomoe can reacquaint himself with the carp princesses while we continue on, if you don't mind Princess." Shooting his master a dirty look the kitsune muttered.

"Traitor." Sticking her tongue the land god followed after Himemiko when she took her hand missing the lingering look the youkai sent her.

"I'm sorry you must feel uncomfortable without him here." Waving her off the deity laughed.

"No I'm fine without him, I just feel like I'm going to break something if I move around too much your home is just so magical." Staring at her like only a catfish Princess could Himemiko frowned when she continued. "He'll probably have more fun with them anyway, their beautiful, I'm just a plain Jane."

"You let me borrow your clothes before, now it's my turn to return the favor." Slowly following after the Catfish demon she gulped not liking the sound of that.

* * *

"No way this is your closet?!" Looking around Ashi suddenly felt very small, this one room was almost as big if not bigger than her old apartment, it was lined with shelves and gems and jewelry. Turning to a servant the princess nodded towards Ashi.

"Help her dress anything she wants to wear is fine." Waving her hands around the god seemed to be looking for a way to escape.

"No really you don't have to do this. I can't afford to pay you back if I mess up your nice clothes." Holding a hand to her mouth the Princess laughed.

"I don't mind really, besides ever female wants to look desirable in front of the male she wishes to have as her mate." Taking a second to absorb what the short demon had said she laughed.

"You think I want Tomoe as my mate? Whatever would give you that idea?"

"I've seen the way you two act around each other. You trust each other and care greatly for him." Running a hand through her hair Ashi sighed.

"Truthfully I don't know what I feel for Tomoe. Yes I do care for him but my mate? He would never go for it, and aren't mates for life? I'll die thousands of years before he even looks old. I couldn't do that to him, he deserves a demoness that can stand by him not a weak little human girl." Patting her head Himemiko smiled.

"Humans becoming gods does not happen very often but a select few have the ability to truly become a god once they reach a certain level of power, like Mikage. He was once human 2000 years ago and he is still alive. Now let's change the subject to something more cheery, what are you going to wear?"

* * *

**I hope no one minds the additions I've made to the story line, but I love Kurama and his wings are just so cute! So review I've discovered I'm a review whore! Thank you black star for finding my goof. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am extremely bored…. Which works out for everyone reading this because my boredness made me update faster.**

* * *

Fidgeting with the hem of one of Himemiko's kimonos Ashi sighed. Really she hated dressing up for anything there was no reason to get all dolled up for Tomoe, the fox had seen her in her PJ's for heaven's sake and he even did the laundry on odd days when she was too busy practicing her Deity Duties as she called them. Following after the little catfish demon she laughed seeing Tomoe try to sneak away from the Carp princesses failing horribly. "Little Carps please be quieter, you are being rude to our guests." Spinning to snarl at Ashi for leaving him to the fishes the kitsune sucked in a breath only for it to whoosh back out taking in the black and teal swirled kimono that his goddess had changed into. Midnight black hair had been combed and styled to tumble down in silky ringlets and lipstick colored her ruby lips. Tugging his sleeves free of the fish youkai's fins he stepped closer tracing a claw through her hair. It did feel as silky as it looked.

"Ashi…." Smiling up at the silver fox she blushed having never seen this particular expression cross his face before.

"So how do I look, Foxy?" Being shoved back by the carp demons the human huffed crossing her arms before heading back over to Himemiko to finish the Moon viewing party. Seeing her teal eyed friend moving towards her the catfish frowned.

"Did your fox not like the change?" Shaking her head the goddess smiled.

"He liked it very much Princess. But it would be rude to just leave the little Carps after spending the first half of the party with them. I hope you don't mind if I accompany you tonight." Smiling the demon looked past the raven for a second catching the look the wild fox kept casting towards his master. Knowing she had gotten the point across she nodded.

"Not at all Ashi. I enjoy your company." Slowly setting beside the catfish Ashi sighed leaning back on her hands trying not to ruffle the nice material of the barrowed kimono. Not thirty minutes later Tomoe stomped over dragging three protesting carps behind him. Raising her eyebrow at the unusual scene the deity nearly snorted.

"As much as I enjoyed tonight I must make sure my master is taken care of. It is almost her bedtime." Resisting the urge to tap her chin as she debated whether or not to rescue the fox or not she smiled at Himemiko before standing up.

"Tomoe is right being human I must rest before morning. Princess would it be okay if I send the Kimono back tomorrow with my familiar?" Nodding the catfish princess grinned.

"That's fine." Waving she caught the kitsune's hand pulling him behind her out the door in to the hallway. Stopping the demon growled.

"How could you leave me to put up with the little fish princesses?" Smirking she turned.

"Well I figured that you would want to be fused over by demonesses. Really the only girls you see are me and the raccoon dogs in the red light district. I'm not much to look at and from what I've seen the Tanuki girls only want you for your body which is probably why the carps want you to but it was a change." Frowning she tried to tug the clips out of her hair. Patting her hands away Tomoe smiled fixing it.

"Leave them just a little longer, they look nice on you." The Catfish knew how to pick gems; these were the same shade of aqua as his goddess's eyes. Ashi really was beautiful in the moonlight. Blinking at his own thoughts the silver fox shook his head leading the land god back home.

* * *

Having changed out of the formal dress as soon as they had gotten home Ashi set patiently in front of the low dining room table as Tomoe removed all the hair accessories Himemiko had insisted upon. Reaching behind her to pick up his tail she ran her fingers through it before freezing and letting it go. "Sorry." Stopping in his playing with her hair, which was really what he was doing it would take him three minutes to remove the pins, he frowned down at her.

"What are you apologizing for?" Fumbling for words she waved her hands around.

"Well you know, for touching your tail. I didn't know they were that special to foxes or I would have never played with it." Laughing he waved it in front of her face before letting it rest in her lap.

"Ashi you have been playing with my tail and ears for over three months now. If I were going to stop you I would have done it sooner. Kitsune are protective of their tails, it's one of our prides at how well groomed our animal attributes are. I do not mind when you pet it because I know you, and you will not do anything to damage it." Blushing she ran a hand through the soft silver fur reaching up to tweak his ear too.

"Thank you foxy." Seeing the look on his face she grinned. "What? Oh did you think because you let me pet you that I was going to tell you were your pipe is?" Seeing him frown she laughed. "Nope, you have to find that by yourself." Feeling the custom move behind her she looked over her shoulder watching him disappear into the hall. "Oi, Foxy finish taking the hair clips out first! Tomoe!"

* * *

Staring out the window Ashi smiled watching the rain fall. Leaning back in her chair she twiddled her thumbs waiting for lunch to be over. "Ah! Snake!" Setting her chair down she rolled her eyes seeing her blond friend grab a broom attempting to swipe the snake away or play with it she really couldn't tell. Peeking over another classmates shoulder she frowned seeing the small reptile slither into a corner. Pushing her way through the crowd she caught the broom handle just as it was about to hit the scaled animal.

"Leave the poor little thing alone will ya?" Double checking to make sure it wasn't poisonous she picked it up rubbing the back of its head with a finger. Walking back into the classroom she grinned down at it as it wrapped its body around her arm before flicking its tongue out. "You really lost your way little guy." Opening the window she leaned out letting the snake crawl down her arm to the ground below. "Stay out of the school; I wouldn't want to have to save you again." Shutting the window she rolled her eyes seeing most of the girls staring at her like she was crazy. "Whatever…"

* * *

Jogging up the shrine steps she stopped at the top to catch her breath, and after her chest loosened continued on into the screen pausing briefly to watch Yoshi hop around in the rain.** "**Ashi- sama you're back!" Smiling at the fire children she nodded.

"Yep. Say do you two know where Tomoe is I need to ask him something about a funny mark on my arm?" Onikiri nodded pointing towards the back of the shrine.

"Tomoe-dono is getting his hair cut." Dropping her bag the deity dashed away throwing open the shoji door with more force than needed.

"Stop! Don't cut it!" Completely ignoring the compromising scene in front of her Ashi gave a pitiful cry falling to her knees beside the three demons reaching out to pick up some of the moon kissed hair on the ground. "Nooo…. Oh hair how I will miss thee." Raising an eyebrow Tomoe pushed the raccoon dog away.

"What are you doing?" Sniffing more for effect than anything the goddess looked up pouting.

"Mourning your hair." Gathering it all she hugged it to her chest before standing and walking back inside. Knowing the Tanuki girls would leave when he lost interest in them the kitsune followed the teen back into the temple.

"Why are you mourning my hair? It gets in the way during my chores." Turning a corner with a huff she continued on pretending the fox wasn't following her. Stopping in front of the trash can she sighed, dropping it all. "Ashi?"

"May you rest in peace beautiful silver hair, I shall never love again." Giving a mock salute she wiped her eye. Tomoe snarled seeing a faintly glowing mark that wrapped around her arm from wrist to elbow. Jerking her hand towards him his claws lengthened pricking her skin. And when he finally regained enough sense to talk it was more growl than anything else.

"Why do you have a Hebi mating mark?" Gulping she tried to back away only for him to tighten his grip pulling her closer.

"A what? I haven't been around any demons today." Catching her chin with his other hand he guided her face up at stare into her eyes.

"Now is a time to be absolutely honest Ashi. Where did you get the mark?" Each word was pronounced slowly and with a promise of death to whoever was responsible.

* * *

**Yay another chapter. I'm sorry it probably sucks I have good writing days and bad ones.**


	11. Chapter 11

Teal orbs widened as red began to creep into the whites of her familiars eyes, stuttering Ashi tried to pull out of the bruising grip Tomoe had on her chin. "There was a little white snake at school today. I only picked it up to put it outside, honest." Trying to look down at her arm the goddess winced feeling his claws break her skin. "Tomoe you're hurting me." Scenting the blood in the air the kitsune paled releasing her.

"A-Ashi I'm-." Rubbing her wrist the deity glared up at him before huffing and stomping back into the temple. Sputtering the fox hurried after her. "Wait!" Stopping she took a deep breath before turning to her familiar with a smile on her face.

"Yes Foxy how can I help you?" Nodding her head towards the kitchen where the first aid kit was kept she continued. "Look I know you're mad and you have good reason to be, but remember I'm only human. If you don't control your strength you could seriously hurt me." Sliding the shoji door open she sighed reaching up to get the kit. "As it is I'm going to have a bruise on my face and my arm along with this stupid mark, which I did not want by the way, so you get to make dinner tonight." Frowning the wild fox looked down, ears flattening.

"As my master you have to right to punish me for what I've done." Wrapping her wrist Ashi blinked before tossing the kit back to where it belonged. Reaching up to smooth a hand over the flattened appendage she laughed.

"Tomoe I'm not going to punish you just because your instinct took over. You're a demon; it'd be weird if they didn't, just try to remember I break easily." Giving a tug she grinned wider when his eyes locked with hers. "Next time take your anger out on a tree or better yet Isobe." Giving a smirk of his own the Youkai straightened flicking his tail.

"Back to the Hebi, I'll have to come up with a way to keep an eye on you when you're at school." Groaning the goddess rolled her eyes. Really why did she have to always get into bad situations?

"Why would you need to do that?" Pulling her hair he ran a claw through it when she paused on her way out of the room.

"Demons take mates very seriously. Youkai mate for life and that is a very long time; your betrothed will be coming for you be certain of that. I will not let him touch you Ashi, I swear."

* * *

Glaring over her shoulder at the smirking fox demon following her Ashi growled stomping faster. Sighing Tomoe snapped his book closed, tucking it into the school bag he was carrying. Lengthening his strides he slowed once he came even with his master. Seeing her cut her eyes at him the demon frowned flattening his ears to his head. Ashi had said he could activate an illusion once they got to her school but until then she had said he would be fine. "Ya know you're lucky I always get my uniforms 2 sizes to big so my hips and chest fit or you'd be screwed." Giving a small shrug he opened his book again but peeked over at the god when she snorted.

"Whatever is so funny master?" Easing the book from his hand she flipped through the pages before tossing it back at him.

"Normal high schoolers don't act like that, Foxy. Just be yourself minus the cute ears and tail, Kurama doesn't change his behavior at school so why should you?" Hearing the tengu's name he snarled but deflated quickly when Ashi peeked over at him again and he saw the hand shaped bruise marring her skin around her chin.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble, little girl." Pausing she rounded on him poking a finger in his chest.

"I'm not the one who told you to come dammit! I can take care of a little snake on my own." Hearing the warning bell sound in the distance he grabbed her hand pulling her along.

"I will not allow my master to be mated to a lowly snake familiar." Rolling her eyes she let the kitsune drag her along. She had had to listen to the fox rant and rave all night about a baka Hebi daring to court his master. Tightening her hand she sped up, really sometimes she didn't know what the fox was thinking.

* * *

"This is Mikage Tomoe he transferred from Mikage Mountain." Watching most of the girls swoon and guys glare Ashi snickered wondering how many females were going to try to hit on the familiar today alone. Seeing the fox scan the crowd for her she tossed a wave up wiggling her fingers when he spotted her.

"My seat will be next to Ashi." The teacher blinked clearly not being prepared for such a statement. Nodding he watched as the silver haired young man ruffled the raven's hair before pushing the desk closer to hers and leaned in muttering something to which she replied with a smile running a hand over his hair.

Walking down the aisle Tomoe grinned scenting all the females arousal, watching the goddess try to hide a smirk he ruffled her hair just to piss her off, pushing the empty desk against hers. "Are humans always so mesmerized by exchange students?" She smiled running a hand over where his ears where, only hidden by the illusion.

"I still like you better with the fluffy stuff." The kitsune nearly snorted; of course she would like him better as a demon. Glancing at the other empty seat on her other side of her.

"Is the crow goblin not coming today?" Following his gaze she blinked.

"I guess not, must be busy practicing for a concert. I think he said something about it last week when he was over at the shrine." Her teal eyes flickered over his shoulder before she pulled a book out of her bag flipping to her place.

"You're Tomoe-Kun right?" Plastering a smile on his face he turned.

"Hai what can I do for you?" Giggling all three girls blushed.

"We were wondering if maybe you'd want to join us for lunch today." Pointedly clearing her throat and turning a page Ashi hummed when the youkai shoot her a look.

"I'm sorry but Ashi has already asked me and I've agreed for every day this week." Huffing they all glared for a second before pouting.

"Oh well maybe next week than." He inclined his head turning back to the goddess cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you remember to pack a lunch today?" Nodding she pulled a brown bag from under her desk before putting it back marking her place she raised her own eyebrow back at him.

"Why yes, yes I did. If you're nice I might even split my hot chocolate with you, Foxy." Sighing he leaned on his hand watching as a small girl handed Ashi a log book quickly exiting the classroom. Giving the teacher half of his attention Tomoe flicked his tail letting it barely touch the deity's leg before swinging the other way. Absent mindedly following along with the teacher once he started class the raven felt something brush her leg glancing down she frowned not seeing anything. Feeling it again she watched as an invisible thing dented the fabric of her pants before blinking. Would he really do that at school? Letting her hand hang down she caught the fluffy tail the next time it passed her hand. Pulling it into her lap she focused back on the teacher running a hand through the soft fur.

* * *

Ashi had to admit it was fun having Tomoe at school with her if only to watch him hide from all the girls who suddenly developed a crush. During lunch they had both went up to the roof top so Tomoe could heat the hot chocolate with his fox fire. Now she was setting after school trying to finish the Daily duty log book while running a hand through the fox's tail, he had dropped the illusion when the others had left, while he dozed lightly beside her occasionally giving off a little yip or growl in his sleep. Oddly enough she found the small noises cute and they were putting her to sleep too. Blinking down at the book she realized she had finished some time ago and was really just admiring the sleeping demon. Moving his fluffy silver tail out of her lap she stood stretching. Tomoe had been working so hard around the shrine a little nap wouldn't hurt much. Giving his ear one last tweak she tip-toed out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She could take care of one little old snake anyway. Breathing in deeply she hummed when her chest pulled slightly, the rain was nice today. Balancing the log book on her head she covered a yawn quirking an eyebrow noticing a male standing in the rain with an umbrella.

"Ashi-san…" Turning slowly her eyes widened taking in the greenish white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Oh Hello Hebi-san what might you want?" Staring at her he cocked his head.

"I have come for you, as you are destined to be my mate." Tipping her head back at the starnge man she caught the log book as it slide from her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't be your mate. I have to stay here and look after my fox and Mikage shrine." Frowning he stepped under the roof lowering his umbrella.

"You will come." Crossing her arms she snorted.

"Like hell I'm gonna go with you. Now remove the mark and slither off will ya?" Shaking his head the serpent smiled baring elongating fangs which dripped with a greenish clear liquid.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Darting forward his fangs pierced her skin, instantly a numbing effect took hold making her vision swim before everything went dark.

"TOMOE!"

* * *

Eyes snapping open pupils turning into slits the fox jerked up knocking his chair over. "Ashi!" Looking around he cursed scenting the air. Dashing down the halls he snarled when he threw open the door to outside spotting the hard backed book. Clinching his fist his claws dug in. Baring his fangs he summoned his fox fire as red bleed into his eyes nearly taking over. The snake would pay for taking _his_ goddess. "Find Ashi and don't stop until you do!"

'I'll have that bastard snake's head on a platter…. Ashi where are you?'

* * *

**I have a feeling today is one of my bad writing days…. Yea sorry I have a splitting headache. I hope you enjoy the new chapter anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

Blinking blurry eyes open Ashi tried to sit up, but her limbs weren't cooperating with her. Hearing a noise she tilted her head towards it yelping as the snake familiar lifted her into his arms dabbing at the bruises on her arms and face. Looking up at her face he smiled. "Good evening Ashi-san my poison's effects will begin to wear off shortly." Scowling as the demon kept dabbing she growled startling the reptile. "I do apologize for taking you so suddenly but I could not leave my god for very long. I am Mizuki the familiar of Yonomori shrine." Two happy voices echoed down the hall before the shoji door slid open and two bubbly and creepy looking temple spirits floated in.

"Mizuki-dono has found a mate! The mating ceremony can start now. Yay!" Clinching her fists Ashi made herself move with much difficulty. Stumbling over to a wall she glared as much as she could in her drowsy state.

"Now wait a damn minute here who said anything about me saying yes to this? I barely know you and you kidnapped my ass." Smacking his hands away when he tried to help her up she sighed rubbing her forehead. "Just give me a minute, geez." Sitting back the Hebi cocked his head watching her as the goddess became more awake. "Now explain why I'm here, and I better like your answer because Tomoe is gonna be pissed when he finds you." Laughing the snake looked over his shoulder at the curtain at the back of the room.

"My master has decided it is time I take a mate so I will not be alone any more. With you here I shall never be lonely again." Pinching the bridge of her nose the deity attempted to stay calm.

"So you kidnapped me, took me away from my home, from Foxy, just because your god decided you needed a fuck buddy?" Gapping at the teal eyed female in front of him Mizuki hissed when she crossed her legs before a gentle glow surrounded her pulsing outward. Reaching a hand out the Hebi flinched when a tiny barrier zapped his hand, if he pushed it would break easily but the holy energy behind it made him pause. Had he really kidnapped a goddess? Suddenly he snapped to attention.

"Wait you said Tomoe, as in the wild fox? HE is your familiar?" Cracking an eye open the glow deemed slightly.

"Yes he is." Grinning his fangs flashed in the light.

"Why would you want to go back to him, I can treat you much better than that demon ever could. I could wait on you night and day." Narrowing the eye she had open Ashi laughed a light bell like sound.

"Why would I need you to tend to me? Tomoe doesn't nor do I expect him to. Foxy is free to do as he chooses which most of the time is be a pain in my ass. Sure he helps me when I ask him but I never make him do anything." Frowning she looked at her watch. "How long have I been out?" Tapping his chin Mizuki thought.

"Almost a full day, I've never used my venom before so I didn't know how much would be needed." Gritting her teeth the goddess counted back from 10. "What are you doing?" Blinking at the random question Ashi cocked her eye brow.

"I'm sending out my divine power so Tomoe can find me…." The snake paused before he too blinked.

"Oooh."

* * *

His goddess had been missing for almost a full day; that was not acceptable in the fox's mind. Picking up another vase to clean he snarled when it cracked in his hand. Breathing in the kitsune needed to quiet his instincts that were screaming to get his… his… Well what she was didn't matter; all that was important was the fact that Ashi was his. Ear twitching back he growled as Kotetsu started crying again. Setting the glass down he looked at his hand trying to make it stop shaking.

'I didn't think I'd be this worked up over a little human. With her brains and her power she should be fine, but how long that will last?' Growling low he fisted his hands ignoring the drops of blood that fell to the ground. "I will get her back at all costs."

* * *

Giving one more pulse before her power was completely drained the land god slumped as her glow faded. Yawning she stretched frowning when she noticed the familiar was gone. Pushing to her feet she followed the light pull of his energy. Peeking out of the shoji door Ashi gasped up at the blooming cherry blossom tree. Wrinkling her brow she took in the Hebi's somber mood.

'He looks so sad…' Sitting beside the green eyed male she sighed touching his shoulder.

"Mizuki what happened to this shrine? Something just feels off." Smiling at the human god, a smile that didn't reach his eyes he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong." Seeing her hide a yawn he stood offering her his hand. "Come let's retire for the night." Blinking at the double futon Ashi walked over dragging one pillow and threw it at the unsuspecting snake.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Get out and don't come back till morning!" Slapping a sticky note on the door she scribbled 'seal' on it before falling onto the blankets and drifting off.

* * *

Yawning Ashi set up running a hand through her messy hair before glaring at the door which two little soon to be in pain shrine spirits were waiting for her by beating on the wood. Tearing off the seal off she threw the door open. "What the hell do you want?!" Scrambling back they offered a bowl with a frog in it before grinning with overly sharp teeth.

"Breakfast!" Taking the bowl she chucked in out the opened window ignoring the cries of distress. Patting both spirits heads she gave a tired smile.

"Come on I'll show you what humans really eat." Passing Mizuki on the way she nodded to him deciding had he not kidnapped her the snake wouldn't be that bad. Peeking around the corner to the hardly used kitchen the white Hebi watched Ashi rummage around looking for something to eat. With a cry of victory she pulled flour from the bottom pantry. Turning to the two floating shrine guardians nearby she held up a bucket. "Would you to mind helping me?" Both snapped to attention giving a salute.

"Yes Ashi-Sama!" Smiling the deity laughed.

"Could you two get me a bucket of fresh water please I would get it myself but no one ever showed me where anything was." Snatching the wooden pale they disappeared down the hall. Glancing at the peeping snake Ashi placed a hand on her hip scowling. "Would you like to keep me company Scales?" Blinking the snake Stepped into the kitchen looking for something to do.

"I could give you a tour of the temple after you are done here." Dumping the flour into a bowl she nodded laughing as one spirit tugged the bucket away from the other spilling all the water.

"What are their names?" Mizuki scratched the back of his head.

"Yonomori-sama never named them." Humming she dropped a towel on the puddle wiping it up. Waiting for the little annoying things to return she paused taking the pale from them.

"Would you two be offended if I gave you names, because not being able to call you anything is confusing me.?" Blinking they turned to each other before nodding and floating around the land gods head chanting.

"Names! Names we get names!" Tapping her chin the goddess knocked on her forehead a few times before giving in. Pulling them to a stop she took in the red eyes and dorky red hats. Pointing to one she noticed her eyes were a shade lighter than the others.

"You'll be Yono." Then she pointed at the darker shaded one. "And you'll be Mori. That's the best I can do. Hell I named my dog after a green dinosaur."

"What's a dinosaur?"

* * *

Back in the common room after the grand tour of the Yonomori shrine they were just sitting down to a cup of sake, since that was the only thing humanly drinkable inside the temple when Ashi got a chill down her spine. Looking at the back of the room she frowned moving to check out the so called enshrined god. Snatching her wrist before she could move Mizuki smiled. "So how well do you know Tomoe?"

"Well enough." Smirking he sipped his sake.

"Ah so you don't know about his past." Snickering the newly dubbed guardians danced around.

"The white fox has a shady past." Glowering at the two throwing a lift over biscuit at both of them.

"I don't wanna hear anything from twiddle dumb and de. I don't really care about his past after all it is the past, the only thing you can do is learn from it not change it." Tossing up a careless hand the snake ignored her last statement.

"Since he's lost his master again he's no doubt setting on the porch sulking." Downing her own sake Ashi ground her teeth.

"You were the one sulking last night like you'd…" Eyes widening she dropped her cup. "That's it isn't it your master is gone too. That's why you're lonely." Missing the light twitch of his mouth as his fangs extended she got up pulling the curtain aside staring at the tiny mirror in the place of a god. Feeling the prick of his fangs in her throat the goddess froze as her limbs grew heavy. Staring into his glowing reptilian eyes she would've shrunk back in fear had she been able. Easing her to the floor the snake retracted his fangs.

"I've only used enough venom to paralyze you this time." Setting back he began tugging at her shirt hissing at the strange fabric. "You bare my mark so you shall be my mate." Clamping her eyes shut she felt tears gather on her lashes.

'Tomoe where are you?!'

* * *

"Tomoe- Sama we've found her." Eyes snapping to the little blue ball of fox fire he felt his youki tremble as his violet orbs bleed crimson.

"Take me to her, now…" He snarled racing after the kitsune-bi as it flew in the direction his Ashi was in.

* * *

**AAAaaaand I think that's a good stopping point. Ya gotta love cliffees! Read and review.**


End file.
